Olympians (Pantheon)
The Olympians are undeniably the most recognizable pantheon in the western world, and their influence spans the globe; worshiped by the great civilizations of both Greece and Rome before becoming staples of artistic and philosophical study throughout human history, they have a healthy self-image as the most important and revered of all gods. Of course, other civilizations disagree, but the Olympians aren’t likely to listen to anyone’s vision but their own. Products of a convoluted family tree that rebels against its Titan parents at every turn, the Olympians are one of the loudest voices and most driving forces behind the war against the Titans (though their extremely overdeveloped desire for revenge on those who have wronged them often causes more problems than it solves). Of all the Pantheons, the Olympians (with their focus on individuality) tend to have the haziest memory recall and they tend to have the least connection to their past lives, despite how old their pantheon is. Overview Second oldest of the divine tribes, the Olympians comprise the gods of Greco-Roman legend. Their origins are murky, since the ancient Greeks already knew their gods when they migrated to the Mediterranean Sea around 4,000 years ago, but they were still changing and growing 2,500 years ago, and their forms only really became set in the forms we know them as about 1,500 years ago. Where the Netjer emphasizes social and cultural stability over and against individual rights, the Olympians have sought to impose patterns of individuality within the community on humanity. Arete--personal excellence in service to humanity--is the motivating urge for this tribe of gods. it's important for most people to know their place, but it's equally important for some to rise above their stations and create new patterns for human life. In modern times, the Olympians seek to manifest and awaken great spirits in society--as artists, warriors, spiritual seekers, judges, leaders and poets. Extraordinary individuals can strengthen the fabric of reality so that Titans can gain no purchase on it or rip through illusion's curtains. The Greek pantheon's greatest weakness is hubris--belief that the individual is capable of winning out against Fate. Every Olympian believes that they are capable of surviving the titanspawn and training, they put far too much trust into their own abilities, regardless of the fact that they have fallen time and time again into ruin and darkness. The next cycle, of course, will prove a worthy test for their great power. History The exact origin of the Olympians remains unknown, though it's agreed upon that they are one of the older pantheons in existence. It was they who first named the Titans, after all, and it was Zeus who struck down Kronos and trapped him in Tartarus. Prometheus, ostensibly a Titan, gave fire to humanity in the dark days when they huddled in caves and this enraged Zeus, as Prometheus' actions gave humans the first steps toward independence. The Trojan War did occur, though it didn't happen exactly like it does in the mythology. Same with Odyssey. There is also some truth to the stories of various other heroes, including Heracles, Jason, Theseus and Perseus. But again, just how much truth is up to debate. When Greece fell to Rome, the Olympians remained in power. When they re-Awoke, they took Latin names but despite that, it was still the same group of gods. Last Cycle In the last cycle, which lasted from 1901-1922, the Olympians Awoke in London, UK. They were eventually tricked by Loki into going to war with the Asgardians, starting World War I. The Olympians fought on behalf of the Allies. Most of them were killed in the war, with the rest dying shortly after. Modern Cycle The Olympians awoke on April 23, 2017 in London, UK. Virtues Expression The ancient Greeks were renowned as the greatest artists of the primitive world, and their works were revived with a vengeance in the Renaissance and Enlightenment periods in Europe, becoming the foundation that most budding artists draw from. The Olympians prize such creations as divinely inspired, sometimes by the divine Muses themselves, and revere the artist with enough vision to bring his creations to life, whether through music, painting, sculpture, or any other form of artistic expression. Intellect Despite their well-earned reputation for squabbling amongst themselves, the Olympians also consider themselves the creators of philosophy and the sciences, and they prize wisdom and cunning as much as they do prowess in battle. For one of the Olympians, overcoming a foe by using one’s superior intellect is as much a valid strategy as simply knocking him over the head (and often more fun). Valor The Olympians are warriors as well as philosophers and artists; their wars among themselves are legendary, and their wars on everyone else – most noticeable in situations such as the Roman expansion or the travails of Alexander the Great – are the stuff of history. They believe absolutely in fighting up-front and with honesty, meeting on a battlefield with only your tactics and sword arm to support you, and look narrowly on those who use war as a vehicle for needless cruelty or underhanded tricks. Vengeance More legendary than any of their other exploits are the stories of the Olympians getting even with titans, mortals and one another, usually in a towering rage. The tiniest of personal slights may be enough to start one of them on a destructive rampage, or convince one of them to construct an enormous, life-altering punishment for their perceived offender. And then there’s what happens to the people who really do piss them off… Abilities The Olympians possess all of the normal powers possessed by gods. Weaknesses The Olympians possess all of the normal weaknesses of gods, with the following notable features: * Sacred Tree: There is a sacred Olive tree from which the Olympians derive their power. * Olive Wood Stake: Olympians can be neutralized with a stake made of olive wood covered with melted silver. Known Olympians